The New Addition
by emsaduem
Summary: The Flock is in paradise. No Erasers, Flyboys, or any other of the School's creations. Recently, Jeb had escaped. The Flock isn't bothered by this, until they get a visit from a runaway mutant girl made by Jeb. Is the girl just another fellow mutant looking for refuge, or is she something more?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(During The Angel Experiment)**

**Jeb P.O.V**

I watched through the one way glass, staring at the sleeping forms of the Flock. My eyes rested onto Max, who twitched in her sleep, muttering about nonsense. I had made Dr. Stronsky monitor her and her mumbling, but he couldn't pick up anything useful. It's not like the Subject will mumble out its heart rate or blood pressure. We have to do those ourselves.

I sighed, shaking my head. A screen behind me beeped as a robotic voice boomed the results.

"Subject 5, a.k.a Gazzy, has started stirring," it said.

"Dr. Gregor!" I yell, trying to put my plan into action.

"Yes sir?" a tall, muscled man asked as he walked in, his white labcoat swishing behind him.

"Get the black dog. Put him in the 'Wolf' department," I said sternly, hoping to get the point across.

"Yes, sir," he says and starts to leave.

Was that all I could do? Do an illusion to a bunch of mutated teenagers when I had high tech equipment in disposal? No. I'm a scientist, and I shall experiment.

"While you're at it," I add. "get DNA samples from both Max and Fang."

"Subjects 1 and 2?" he asks to clarify.

"Yes," I answer, a smile forming on my mouth.

**First Fanfic! Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, reveiw! Thanks to anyone who already read this! Reveiw or follow, and I'll reveiw all your strories and follow! Love ya guys! PPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIII IIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGUUUUU UUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSSSSS! 3**


	2. The Subject

**Hey me followers/humans/ etc! The 1st chapter is up! Enjoy, reveiw, follow for free cookies! (virtual) Cookie- (..:)**

**The Subject**

**(4 years after Nevermore)**

**Subject 14.7B P.O.V**

I shivered in the corner of my cage as I hugged my knees to my chest. The lab guys were probably watching my small form through their cameras. They're having way too much fun with the thermostat. As the temperature dropped even lower, I huddled into a tighter ball and tried to get some shut eye. Naturally, sleep decided to eludes me. The emptiness around me stretched on a round me like a dark tundra but I knew that there other mutants around me huddling for warmth. Even though my eyes had adjusted to the dark long ago, I was scared to open them. To look onto the living nightmare I was born into. Behind my eyelids, the black turned a glaring yellow. I tried to shut my eyes tighter, but with no avail.

"Hello Subject 14.7B! Time for dinner!" a woman said with false cheer leaking into her voice.

I reluctantly open my eyes to see a woman in a lab coat and long blonde hair tucked into a bun with a clipboard at hand. Maybe she was nice once.

At the mention of food, my empty stomach growled gnawing at me. The woman opened my cage, stepping back cautiously, as if I may attack. I'd tried that before, but as you can see, the escape didn't work out.

I crawled out, taking care not to bonk my head. I stretched my muscles as the woman semi-stealthily snapped on my neck. I hung my head as she leaded me through the halls of the School. I felt like a dog that's in need of punishment.

We walked until we were outside. I took a deep breath of fresh air; something I get to taste on a rare occasion. Still, where was my dinner? It wasn't even dinner time! The sun hung right above our head, the early spring air clean and crisp.

I had barely walked in before a brigade of whitecoats storm on me. They plaster heart rate detecting sticker over my pale chest. Once the equipment was set, and the woman was satisfied that I had taken the fifty-three shots required for the activity, she instructed me to look up.

"What do you see?" she asks staring up to the mesh ceiling and walls surrounding the courtyard.

I squint up; trying to see what was at the top of the ceiling, 4 miles above my head.

"Nothing," I answer emotionlessly.

_Where was the freaking food?_

While I was lost in my hunger thoughts, the whitecoats were scribbling furiously on their clipboards.

"Alright," she said when she had finished writing her extensive notes on my eye sight.

Probably something like _Subject can't seem to see as far as hoped. Further tests required._

"Fly straight up to the top of the mesh ceiling, then dive," she instructed.

My face lost its color. _F-fly?_ I had never flown before… the whitecoats were reserving it as an important experiment. No wonder the scientists were so excited…

"Now!" the white coat yelled.

I shrugged off my hospital gown as whitecoats hand me a T-Shirt and leggings. The shirt had two small slits, allowing my wings to pop out comfortably. I stretched the unused wing muscles. I've had a few seminars about flying, but to them it was all facts. My brown primary feathers and black secondary feathers turned a caramel silver contrast in the afternoon sun.

I took a deep breath and leaped into the air. My poor, unused wings weren't able to catch as I tumbled into the ground. Not a single person helped me up. I dusted myself off and tried again. This time when I fell, I got a sharp stab of electricity rack my body. I shook it off, and pulled at the electrocuting collar. _You can do this_. I leap into the air one more time as I brace myself for another shock, but instead get a round of applause. I open my eyes, not realizing I had them closed. The scientists looked at me as if I was a new invention that finally worked.

I shrugged it off as I tested my wings. I did a few strokes. _One, two, three._ I shot up one, two, and then three feet.

"Woohooo!" I call, swooping around.

Another shock ran through me, reminding me of my task at hand. _Sheesh_. I flew a few more feet, before my stomach growled again. I was _hungry_. Not the type kids say when they feel a little empty before dinner. I mean the type where you haven't eaten in a four days, and your last meal was a piece of cold, raw beef, causing me to throw up.

Knowing food was at the end of the rainbow, I make my strokes harder, faster, until I'm panting and the whitecoats are nothing but minuscule specks. I'd give anything to just relax up here. The freedom of the air was contagious but the whitecoats would never allow it.

As my flight grew from a few seconds to a few minutes, I started to get worried. What am I doing? For once, the mesh ceiling reassured me. I flew to its center where something hung. As I got closer, I realized it was a banana. _What the….?_

My hand grabbed the banana, ripping it from its restraints. My stomach was practically climbing up my throat, trying to get the banana. I start to peel it, but the whitecoats don't just let you have it. Another shock rang through my small, frail body, causing my teeth to rattle. I winced and tucked the banana under my arm, ready for the flight down.

My dive was slow and controlled, my wings saving me from a few tough spots. The wind whipped my face as my raptor eyes started to pick the basic outline of whitecoats. Oh joy.

Suddenly, my wings start to pick up speed on their own accord, shooting me like a bullet towards the ground. My wings started to look like a hummingbird's wings. I try to stop, but my wings seemed to have a mind of their own.

The electrocuting collar went berserk, trying to warn me, but I couldn't stop. Tears rolled down my eyes as the electric ran through my body. My vision was spotted with black spots.

"Stop… please…" I whispered, begging the whitecoats.

**Hope you likey!**


	3. My Run

**My Run**

**Jeb's P.O.V**

"What should we do sir?" asked a nervous, short man behind me.

I whirl around to come face-to-face with our young intern, Rodger **(A/N for you GrainandProudofIt).** My face was probably red, because he started to back away slowly.

"I-I" he stuttered.

"Take me to her!" I bellowed, scaring the poor soul.

I didn't have time for these stupid jokes. I needed cold, hard facts. I followed Rodger down the long white halls, past the other scientists. He led me to our intensive care unit. In it, lay Subject 14.7B. Her breath was slow and raspy as the heart monitor registered a faint, low heartbeat.

"Report!" I command to one of the scientists.

"It had a concussion, multiple scrapes and many broken bones. It also had lost a lot of blood in the chaos. Its arm, leg, wing, nose, and several fingers are broken. What should we do?" smoothly she announced.

I nod as I put on my surgical mask and gloves.

"We need to work fast. Get our top doctors! Rodger, wheel it into the ER. Everyone, prepare for an emergency code green. We don't have much time!" I command, following the stream of doctors into the ER.

We place equipment all over her, some feeding it, other testing it. Now, it would get tricky.

**Subject 14.7B P.O.V**

I wake up back in my cage, feeling beaten and bruised. Almost as if I had jumped off the Empire State Building. From where I fell, I probably fell from higher up.

Desperately needing to stretch my aching muscles, I try to get comfortable in the cage. Well, as comfortable as a 4 year old mutant can get in a cold metal cage when she feel like she had been run over by a truck, then eaten by a lion.

I looked around, searching for the Erasers standing in front of the door, guarding. **(There are new Erasers)** Instead of the three bulky ones I usually see, there stood only one scrawny one. Maybe, just maybe… I try the cage door. Locked. I noticed the whitecoats had put hairpins in my hair. I grabbed on, sticking it into the lock. I had seen a mutant escape like that once before.

Trying to stay quiet, I jiggle it around, waiting for that satisfying _click. _ Sure enough, a few minutes later, I heard it. To me, it sounded loud and obvious, but the Eraser just stood there. I gently eased the door open. I loud _creak_ radiated from my door. Still, nothing. I tried to stand up, but my legs wobbled and my vision got clouded with black. I fell on the ground in a loud thump. The Eraser fell over as well. Huh? I crawl over to him. I touched him, fear running cold through my veins. Wait a minute! It's just cardboard. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

I tried to stand up again, except this time; I grabbed hold of the door knob. Using it as a support, I was able to stand. It was time for the moment of truth. I pushed down, waiting for the hard restraint of a lock. Instead of that, the door opened, nice and cleanly. I allowed myself a second of triumph before the alarms sounded.

"Subject 14.7B has escaped," a prerecorded voice boomed, causing my ears to ring.

I shook it off, and took off. More like wobbled off, actually. Just as I turned a corner, a mob of Erasers came running towards me. I clumsily turned around, stumbling off the other way. I pushed past startled scientists, hoping for an exit. I was going to get out this time. I felt a sharp claw grab ahold of my heel. Something took over me as adrenaline pumped into my veins. I kicked out my small, thin leg, causing the Eraser to fall over, causing other to fall onto him. Unsure about my newly found power, I raced ahead. I didn't have time to figure it out.

After what felt hours, I reached a double door. Under it, rays of sunshine poked through. _I'm going to make it!_ I think happily, pushing through it. My bare feet hit the grass running, mating it down in my wake.

Another army of Erasers were upon me. The adrenaline gone, I try to race past them. I get out safely, but before I can congratulate myself, a claw dug into my back, causing me to crumble in agony. Warm blood ran down my back as I scrambled up again. I whipped out my wings, instincts taking over again. _I'm going to take flight._ That was my big plan. I leap off the ground, my wings beating desperately. My attempt fails as I tumble face first onto a rock, scraping it. Fresh blood runs down my cheek, matting my hair with it. Everything aches. From the accident before, and the accidents now. I felt like going to my cage and going to sleep.

I tried to shake that as I pick myself up as Erasers storm me. _One more time._ I pick up speed, pouring everything I have into this attempt. I leap up, catching a good 2 or 3 feet into the air. My wings beat steadily, keeping me in the air. _In the air!_ I was flying!

My thought was cut short as a claw grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. My wings pushed down with all their might, pulling my ankle free. Pulling _me _free.

**Come on guys! I hope you like. Take the extra minutes to reveiw, follow, and favorite. As a new fanfictioner, it it greatly appreciated. 2 reveiws= a new chapter. Pretty please? :0)**


	4. Freedom's Sorrow

**Freedom's Sorrows**

**Jeb's P.O.V**

I paced back and forth in my office. Subject 14.7B's alarm had sounded, and I needed to know what was going on. I ran my hand through my wispy, thin brown hair, trying to regulate my frantic breath. The room seemed to get smaller as the time grew and elongated.

My eyes grew bright as a nervous Eraser walked in, his legs trembling.

"Sir," he began hoarsely, "she got away."

He flinched, waiting for the punishment, for the piercing word no Eraser ever wanted to hear: retirement. Instead, I stood still, trying to act mad. I couldn't do it, though. The joy of it all clouding it my thoughts.

"Sir?" the Eraser asked in a quivering voice, unsure of my light expression.

"Oh, yes. Hold your ground until I form a plan," I said, trying to sound mad and furious.

The Eraser definitely believed it, for he nodded, and scampered out, squealing as if he had been struck. I chuckled to myself, smiling wide, letting my emotions show on the outside. It flooded me like summer sunlight. I didn't need to make a plan. I had one already. I smiled wider.

**Subject 14.7B P.O.V**

The feeling radiating through my body brought me warmth as the island disappeared from view. It almost masked my growling stomach. Almost.

I still hadn't eaten that banana. The thought of it made my stomach turn into a howling wolf. The joy seeped away as fatigue and hunger took its place. Even though I had just slept for who knows how long, the fact I had nearly broken almost all the bones in my body a few days ago doesn't really benefit my escape plan.

I willed my entire being into every stroke of my wing. _Just a few miles, and you'll be eating like a king on an island_. If there even was a bloody island within a 500 mile radius of this horrid place.

My unused wings couldn't stand this strain. Every stroke tore me down bit by bit. My body begs for a stop, or a nap, or a snack. Sadly, considering my location, the only landing spot was the bottom of the ocean. Suddenly, it felt like a really nice place to be. A really nice place to be…

My fatigue overtook me. My wings folded in tightly, allowing my sore body to plummet. _Down, down, down…_

**Max's P.O.V**

I soared up, allowing my wings to carry me high above the island. Ever since we left that cave city, with its tight spaces and thick air, I've taken every opportunity to take to the skies. Even if it meant cutting school. Yes, I Maximum Ride, have been forced into yet another school to gain some knowledge. Let's just say it's not working out that well. Fang had the same idea. The pathetic thing was the fact the younger kids were grades ahead of us (Max: 7th Fang: 7th Iggy: 8th Nudge: 10th Gazzy: 9th Angel: 11th).

My relationship with Fang wasn't that stable. In fact, we barely talked to each other. It's well… I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later. Luckily Dylan had left as soon as we had been released from that earth death trap.

My wings tight against my body, I spiral in the air, right over the sapphire ocean. It was absolutely gorgeous day, with the sun clear in the sky and a light breeze at my face. I opened them again, beating them hard as I looped around, whooping and smiling the whole time. The warm air enveloped my body in a comfy blanket. I dived into the ocean, with Fang not too far behind.

I took in a gulp of water as I broke the surface and saw the bubbles rise from my neck as oxygen filled my lungs. I repeated this process as I swam into the ocean. Beneath myself I saw thousands of fish swimming and plankton hugging rocks. I looked around for a dark spot, indicating Fang was next to me. It was nowhere to be seen.

Considering he chickened out, not wanting to get his precious hair wet, I swam to the surface. As I popped into the air, my wings were already beating, shaking out the water droplets, as I whipped my hair around, trying to get some water out. Then I grabbed it and started the tenuous task of unwringing my hair.

Fang was floating a few feet away, staring at something in the distance. I followed his vision, to a flying speck in the sky, looking a lot like a bird. More like a bird-kid.

"If the kids ditched school…" I begin, flying towards the speck.

"It's not like we're doing that," Fang muttered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," I whispered.

Just as the speck became a more distinct outline( no older than 6, so not the Flock), it started to plummet. I raced ahead, as Fang tried to catch up. No mutant left behind.

**Sorry for no update yesterday! I was really busy. Hope you like this new chapter. Reveiw, favorite and follow!**


	5. The Girl and The News

**The Girl and The News**

**Max's P.O.V**

The wind raced past my face, causing my eyes to streak tears. The blue of the ocean blurred into a foamy cloud, blinding my vision. Pouring on speed, I focus on the spiraling form of the child, falling down. My hair, whipping around, causes my judgment of distance to become very vague. _Come on! Come on!_ I give it everything I've got. My wings probably looked like a hummingbird's wings.

As the ocean grew fainter, the figure grew. I raced ahead of Fang, not caring about his opinion. My arms reached out to grab her, but my fingers grazed her hair. I watched as her form plummeted, her wings tight against her back. I fly down in a deep dive my wings beat once, and then they retracted onto my back. This time, when I reached out, I scooped up the frail child.

In her sleep, her thin arms grab my neck, desperate. I hugged her close as I few back to a stoic but distressed Fang. Her hospital gown was baggy against her thin, bony form. _The School._ I hiss mentally, thinking back to Jeb's recent escape. _That's where he went._ I couldn't imagine how many more mutants he made. I felt bile rise to my throat at the thought.

If Fang was on the ground, he would be tapping his foot impatiently. **(Sorry, Fang will be hard to write, so he may OOC)** His gaze fell onto the poor child and without a word; he flew home to tell Dr. Martinez.

I follow at a much slower pace. My breath was raspy from the lack of hydration after that excretion. The child's breath mimicked mine and it reminded of the Flock's flights in the old days, when I had to carry young Angel. It's much different now. Now, she's the top dog, in a way, considering her recent upgrade to super Einstein.

The wind picked up, chilling me. I better get home soon, or I may catch a cold. Funny, how four years ago I would rather be chilly then starving. Isn't it weird how living on a paradise island can change your perspective on life? Maybe I should be a scholar…

Shaking my head, I hug the child closer, protecting her from the rain that started to trickle from the cloud. The cloud were vicious beast, letting loose a bolt of lightning when it feels bored of pouring buckets of rain on you.

I flew faster, my feathers getting soaked. The girl was starting to shiver violently, and her stomach growled a menacing roar. My feet touched down, slopping into the mud of the island. The Flock should be home, waiting for me so we can go eat a real, decent lunch. Even on a paradise island the school serves slop.

I rushed to the infirmary, where the soft glow of light seemed inviting and warm. In one of the windows, I saw a dark figure. As I approached, he moved away, to the direction of the door.

I slow down my pace, worried I may ram down the door in my haste. It flew open as I reached it. I quickly stepped in and fell to my knees. Warm, familiar arms wrapped around me. I looked up into Fang's eyes. I shook him off and was met by Mom's arms.

"Oh, honey! Where were you? I was so worried!" my mom rambled, fussing over my wet clothes and soggy sneakers.

Her gaze rested on the child laying semi-dry in my arms.

"Oh, dear. Hand her to me!" she commands, pointing to a couch that she had set up.

I handed her the child, and walked over to Fang.

"Lunch?" he asks, as my stomach rumbles.

"Yes! I could eat the entire McDonald's franchise," I answered.

I followed him into the rain. Luckily, my mom had spare rain jackets that we managed to squeeze into. Mine was some dull green while Fang's was (shocker!) black.

We walked down the side road in silence, apart from the pounding of the rain. I didn't feel like talking to him.

Our relationship was in an unsteady place, and the fact I even _talked_ to him was a gift. Like freaking Christmas. It was just a shaky subject.

(Flashback)

"Are going to go after Dylan?" Fang asked, a rage I had never heard before radiating from him, pouring like waves off of him.

"Yeah, because it just so happens, I care about family!" I yell back, the same fury raining off of me.

My fists were clenched at my side, my whole body tense.

"Oh yeah? So it's not the fact that you _love him?!_" Fang boomed.

"It so happens I hate his sorry butt. That doesn't mean I don't care about family!" I explain/yell.

"He's just my replacement, a useless excuse like you!" he yelled.

That was the last straw.

"Dylan? Your replacement? How about Maya? Wasn't she _my_ replacement!?" I counter.

"She's a completely different person!" he defends, only proving my point.

"You are impossible!" I yelled.

"Sure! _I'm_ the impossible! How about you? You can't take a break up, when we were never together! You're a stubborn, self-absorbed fool!"

My foot popped up, shooting his head back in shock. I grab his hand and twist it in an angle I'm quite sure isn't normal, and throw him against the wall. I walk out without looking back.

(Present)

Since then, I haven't said anything to him, other than an occasional 'hi' or 'pass the salt now or I swear I will kick into next year.' The awkward silence stretched between us until we reached the café. The Flock was there, waiting for our arrival.

We walked into the booth, where food was already waiting. Fang and I immediately indulged in. The aroma of ham & cheese sandwiches and cinnamon rolls can send any bird-kid into frenzy.

"Guess what happened at school? I was, like, just sitting there, when Zachary threw a paper airplane at me. I was, like, 'What's your problem' and he's all like…" Nudge blabbers before Angel clamps her hand over Nudge's mouth.

Angel interrupted, "You won't believe what happened today! The principal offered me to take the SAT's! If I can pass it with a high score, I can go to college! I really want to be a lawyer!"

The 'wows' and 'congrats' went around the table.

"Now Angel," I said, getting very serious. "you can't cheat on this. Promise?"

She nodded vigorously. As the waiter walked over, Fang whispered something and he nodded. I was the only person at the table that noticed. The only people at this table that thought they had a future were Iggy (an engineer) and Nudge (fashion designer). The rest were as clueless as they were four years ago.

Suddenly, the strong smell of chocolate filled my nose, mixed with some pureed fruit. The waiter walked in with a huge cake and written on it was 'Congrats Angel!' in pink frosting. Angel and Nudge squealed as it was placed onto the table.

The Flock went into chaos, fighting over the pieces while Fang smugly sat behind, getting a jackpot cake piece even after the Flock had taken their share.

With our stomachs full, we trudged back home. Our tree houses had been rebuilt, and they were freaking awesome! Fang's and mine used to be connected… until I tore it apart. I tried not to the think about it, but his words always radiated back. 'You're a stubborn, self-absorbed fool!'

I sighed and sat down at kitchen bar, pouring myself some water. I stared around my kitchen and into my dining room. The bowl of fruits was placed neatly on the wooden table, with thin, white place mats in front of each seat. If only there were people to fill those seats. Our flock had drifted away, each forming a group of friends. Even Fang formed a gang of goths and outcasts. Me? I was pretty socially awkward, so making friends wasn't my cup of tea. My only 'friend' might be Rery. She was my age (and grade), and was also socially awkward. We went out to fly sometimes, but that was about it. We had only two classes together in school. The rest are with (lucky me!) Fang.

I sighed heavily, gulping down the glass of water. I walk to the sink to rinse it out when a hand grabs my shoulder.

I spin around, launching a round-house kick, only to come face-to-face with…

**Sorry, bad cliffhanger. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and views! Vote on me poll! Give me guesses on what you think will happen! I love feedback. Also...**

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!


	6. Love Affairs

**I'm updating early because I'm going away on vacation, and I want to get this up. Enjoy, fellow readers. Thank you for the kind reviews!**

**Love Affairs**

**Max's P.O.V**

_**Previously….**_

_I spin around, launching a round-house kick, only to come face-to-face with…_

Fang.

Of. Freaking. Course. It's not like my luck would allow me to spin around to come face-to-face with a fairy who promised all my love troubles to be whisked away. _Nope_.

His eye was already turning a nasty black and blue from my outburst.

"Nice to see you too," he mumbled.

I roll my eyes and walk off to the freezer to get some ice. I kicked the guy in the face; the least I could do was help him! I shuffled through the frozen vegetables (no one wants any veggie smashed up against their swollen eye) and grabbed a frozen steak (steak is Fang's miracle food) and handed it to Fang, who had slipped into a chair at the kitchen bar. He winced as I gently touched his swollen eye. After a long, seemingly endless, awkward silence, I cleared my throat.

"Want a drink?" I asked, reaching for a semi-fresh glass from the pile of dishes.

He shrugged as I poured him some Sprite. While he chugged the seltzer down, I though back to the cave.

The cave; it had been a nightmare. Living in an underground city for two years and knowing there was tons of rock right above your head wasn't exactly 'bird-kid friendly' with the whole claustrophobic thing. I couldn't sleep at all for the first month and refused to talk to anyone. I had practically starved myself. Part of it was the cave, the other was the fact I had failed. Millions of people had to die for me to live. I hadn't saved the world, and the pressure was heavier than the earth above my head. The Flock was constantly worried trying to get me to eat from the surplus of food down here.

After the first year, I got over my fear (well… almost…) and started to go to the gym. Fang and I spared, but it wasn't like old times. We were slower, weaker.

Soon after, the 'fight' happened, and until we had gotten out of the earthy death-trap, we seemed sworn enemies. As soon as we left, I did the only thing a mutant bird-kid did after being trapped in a cave for two years: I flew.

I spent two hours swooping and souring above the island, with other mutants right behind me. Fang had kept a distance, but I was too busy stretching my wings to care. The sky seemed extra inviting and the ocean looked like a rolling wave of silk. The scientists who designed the cave with much interior decorating in mind, much to Nudge's disappointment (and secretly mine). The bright green and blue seemed overwhelming to my dulled senses.

Fang's hand shook me out of the flashback, bringing me back to the harsh reality. He looked at me in the eyes, searching for something I didn't have: forgiveness.

"Max, I…" he tried as I left the kitchen ignoring his comment.

I didn't want to start this conversation. Not now, not ever. The heat of the awaited yells and screams burned through my body. Before I could sit down on the couch in the living room, Fang was by my side, his hand around my waist.

"Fang," I growl, shaking out of his grasp.

He wouldn't listen and instead tightened his arms until they were like steel bars around me. Luckily, I knew his technique, and wrung myself out of his grasp, and kneed him where it counts. He doubled over but quickly recovered.

"Max. I was stupid and I never meant it!" he begged.

Great. My day just couldn't get better. First finding a dying mutant, having an awkward lunch with the Flock and now _this?_ I don't have time for love affairs!

"Please," he whispered, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

I looked up into his sad eyes, the dark obsidian ocean usually restriction held comfort and warmth. My shoulders shuddered as the tears started to pour. _Boy, am I weak!_

Fang's arms embraced me, allowing me to pour out my sorrows as uncomprehend able words spill from my quivering mouth.

"Shh…" Fang whispered, stroking my dirty blonde hair, while he slowly moved us back into the kitchen to pour me a glass of water.

I chugged it down as he rubbed my back in circles. My eyes were bloodshot and my face moist with salty tears.

"Are we good?" he asked softly.

Before I can finish, his lips meet mine in a long awaited kiss. I didn't run away, or melt in his arms. I decided to dominate as I leaned into the passionate kiss. His shock was drowned out as he moved me onto his lap.

Upon breaking our kiss to breath, I was met with a breath-taking smile. From _Fang._

I laughed loudly, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me back, as he lifted me up. I rolled my eyes as my wings open wide. I flapped once and was floating in my house. Even though the opening was small, I squeezed through the patio door and shot into the sky. Fang took the hint and was behind me within a second. We shot toward each other in a graceful ark, almost as if it was a mid-air dance routine, and beat our wings in unison. His dark feathers brushed my soft brown ones as we flew in each other arms. It was peaceful and beautiful. I was finally at peace, with the boy (well technically a man) that I loved.

Whenever I thought of a future, in my early years, I always pictured Flyboys and scientists, not a perfect life with Fang and the Flock. It was unimaginable!

The trees flew by in shades of green and brown, causing the world to look like camo pants. After winking, Fang suddenly drops like a stone.

"Fang!" I gasped.

He plummeted to the ground until his dark wings shoot open, right above the ground, allowing him to fly back to me. I rolled my eyes as he smirked. He knew me well enough to know all my cover ups.

I stared into his eyes blissfully, until a scream pierced the evening sky. Can't a girl get some peace?

**Well? I'm bad at writing sappy, but the fanfic will contain more. I prefer adventure, and I promise, there will be lots to come. *smiles evilly* **

**On other topics, happy Passover and Easter! May you stuff your face with matzoh or chocolate, depending on your religion. Don't feel low!**

**Also vote on my poll! I need ideas!**


	7. The Second Escape

**The Second Escape**

**Subject 14.7B P.O.V**

My frail form sank into some sort spongy foam mattress. A comfortable pillow supported my aching neck. I wanted to fall asleep again, and to forget about the flight here. Even though my muscles ache, I felt at peace.

Wait, what? That isn't right! The stench of medicine drifted into my nose. I scrunched it, in hope of losing the foul smell. I shifted slightly as a thin wool blanket covering my frail frame. I thought… I thought I had escaped. I clearly remembered the flight and escape from the School, yet I was back.

That girl that saved me! She works for the School! Probably a new experiment they have been working on: mutant- bird- Erasers. My muscles tensed as I sensed the approach of a whitecoat. I allowed my eyes to flutter open, making me look defenseless.

"Good! You're up!" said a woman, who leaned over me.

Her dark black hair flowed around her tan face. The face of a mother, if I can say so myself. Her smile looked genuine. I remember the first time I fell for that.

* * *

"Hello sweetie!" the whitecoat said.

I smiled my toothless smile as I crawled out of my cage. She took my toddler hand and led me to a room. Her kind face made me feel safe and secure. She sat me down in a wooden chair and handed me my Bob. He was a small dog toy that was my only friend. I'd talk to him late at night about my dreams and wishes. Of course, at age two, my speech was quite limited. The nice lady strapped my arms to the chair, then my ankle. I didn't suspect a thing as I muttered jokes to Bob. The woman took my doll away, causing tears to run down my cheeks. In return for that, I small shock ran through me. I paused, unsure of what was going on. Again, the shock ran through, this time more powerful. My teeth vibrated and I became light-headed. The whitecoats repeated the action, each one harsher than the last until I blacked out.

* * *

Shuddering at the memory, I waste no time. I kick her in the stomach, causing her to double over. Taking this to my advantage, I race outside. My bare feet hit the moist soil as I exit the building. It doesn't look how I remember it. It's tiny and with only one room. The walls are a cream white, with blue roof. The island looks more jungle than an industrial forest that I escaped. The bushes and trees that lined the unpaved road were very leafy and bright. _They relocated me._

I heard footsteps behind me. They were heavy and practiced steps of big burly men. Even though they were stronger, I was faster. Running the torturous maze at the School helped develop my endurance.

* * *

I panted heavily as I veer a corner in the vast maze and walk into another dead end. I tried to take a breath and was rewarded with another shock. My small feet were numb from the cold floor. I collapsed on the floor, causing the shocks to get stronger. I didn't even flinch as my world went black. Black seems to be the color I see most often in this place.

* * *

The lack of food wasn't helping me with my situation. All I wanted to do was collapse on the ground. Instead of that, my hands were grabbed by the men.

I screeched my scream piercing and high. The men gagged me muffling my scream. I struggled weakly trying to break their grasp. Their arms hugged me tight, not allowing me to move a muscle.

Suddenly, the girl who 'saved me' swooped in, landing in front of the men. Another flying kid, a boy this time, lands next to her. They didn't look very happy.

The girl tapped her foot on the grass, causing her sneakers to become soaked. Her brown eyes didn't waver as the men stared at her.

"That's how you treat a four year old who just came from the School?" the girl asks angrily.

"Ugh…" the man on my left stuttered.

The two men awkwardly stood next to me. Their faces grew a bright pink as they looked down at their polished shoes.

"Yeah, ok. Now hand her over and tell Dr. Martinez I've got it covered," the girl answered sarcastically.

The men let me go, allowing me to race into my saviors arms. She knew I was from the School, and she seemed to have wings like me… I've lived by myself my whole life, I'll take anyone.

The girl hugged me close as the men start to walk back. After they had turned the corner, and the girl had nodded, the boy scooped me up and lifted into the sky. I panicked and started to trash. I made the stupid decision. If I didn't get out, I would die! His arms tightened around me.

"Hold her tight, Fang!" the girl commanded.

_Fang? Is that a normal name?_ I didn't wander on it. My punches became weaker as the adrenaline rush was over. My limbs felt like jelly and my head was pounding as if someone was hitting it with a hammer repeatedly. I curled up against Fang's warm chest, and allowed my eyes to droop. I felt his hand gently stroke my sweat covered hair.

**Max's P.O.V**

The girl shrieked and thrashed the whole way to the treehouse. I wasn't very happy about my mom sending out Gaton and Jerry to 'fetch' the girl. She looked weak and the nightmares which caused her to flail exposed her ribcage. Her nightgown looked like a sack on her.

We laid her down and covered her with a warm blanket. Her forehead announced she was burning up. This child was in need of serious medical help. Fang ran out for some medicine while I warmed up some tea. I gently woke her. She ddn't understand what was going on, so I forced some tea down her throat. Immediately after, she doses off again. I allow her to sleep and wait for Fang.

Just like the old days. I sigh and look out the window. Just like the old days.

**Hey guys! Check out my new stroy, The Tale of Two Schools! An adopted story from Lady Cocoa. Vote on the poll. As always, read on and virtual cookies (m)**


	8. The Return of an Old Friend

The light breeze fluttering through the windows indicated it was night time, chilling me. Rubbing my goose bumped arms; I open my eyes, unsure of how I fell asleep. Upon using my fists to clear the sleep from my eyes, I take a look around. The girl from the School lay on my couch, while I was on my indoor hammock. Her black hair fell in front of her face, shielding her face. I sit up on the hammock, shifting my weight carefully.

My still fuzzy head starts to remember he events of the past day. I remembered the girl escaping, Jerry and Gaton, bringing her here and… and what? Didn't I stay up late, waiting for Fang? No, I remember watching the girl, and next thing I know, I wake up. I guess I fell asleep in that time period.

As my bare feet touch the cool, smooth, wooden floor, I crane my neck to look around. My TV lay in the shadow of my curtains. Through them, a faint crescent moon shone. A mirror framed by bamboo hangs over the couch, reflecting my shaggy hair. I comb through it with my hand, unsuccessfully. Everything in this island was made to look very organic. The houses were unbleached wood, the carpets made with real wool, not the stringy excuse they have in Home Depots. Not that there are any that aren't at the bottom of the sea.

Upon looking around the room, I notice light flooding in from the kitchen. I'm quite sure I didn't turn it on. Before I even finished the statement, a shadow crossed across the kitchen. I tip-toed to the kitchen, my hands in fists, ready for a fight. I wasn't in a good mood. I just woke up! It's what, 3 in the morning?

Inside the kitchen, a tall, lean figure sat on the stool, hunching over something. That something that looked like a pistol. He looked calm serene, and unaware. Perfect.

Before he could react, I was across the kitchen, knocking his chair out and punching him in the guts.

"Geez, Max!" he groaned, round-house kicking me in the arm.

"Fang?" I ask as I stare into his smirking face.

"Am I a new punching bag? I thought it was Iggy," he asks sarcastically, while putting a hurt expression on.

I roll my eyes and help him up. Fang's black eye from this morning was still as blue as ever. A little shiner from yours featherly. He should have known he can't sneak up on me without getting a nice beating. You'd think he'd figure it out after living with me for over ten years.

"What's with the gun?" I asked, pointing to the table after I get him (more) ice and lifting up the chair.

"This?" he asked, lifting up a piece of cardboard that was half spray-painted white. "I know school projects are annoying and deadly to the mind, but physically? Not so much!"

I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. Fang pours me a glass of water. As I drink it, a sharp pain radiates from the back of my head. I brush it off as fatigue and continue to sip my water.

"Did you sleep well? I came in with some Children's Tylenol and you were fast asleep. I quickly gave her a sandwich and gave her the medicine," Fang explained, retelling the events that occurred during my lumber.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"Because of your past, let's just say I don't trust you with food," Fang answered, winking.

I smile and counter "Aw, common! I was going to make a yummy cake for your birthday!"

He flashed a rare smile and my heart skipped a beat. He leaned in, cupping my chin. I willed myself to carry out this kiss. _For Fang_. I leaned in as well, allowing our lips to brush, before another sharp pain rushes through my head. Drawing back, I wince and start to rub my temples.

"Max?" Fang asked his eyes hard.

I shake my head, trying to indicate that I'm fine, but when black dots start to spot my vision and I topple from the chair into Fang's lightning fast arms, he realizes it isn't just anything.

He scooped me back up, placing me back on the chair. He silently handed me an Advil and I gratefully gulped it down. Whether or not the headache was mutant gene related would be answered within 15-30 minutes.

The headache didn't seem to get better, only worsen. Fang fed me every medication in the house until a headache didn't feel like the worst case. The side effects (rashes, dizziness (or is that the headache?), hunger, pins-and-needles in fingers, etc.) seemed like the bigger problem.

"Well, we've tried everything in the house. What shall we do Dr. Genius?" I ask sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

Fang shot me an angry look and continued to look through the cabinets for more Advil. Triumphantly, he walks towards me, handing me a pink bottle.

"Pepto-Bismol?" I asked nearly laughing.

My laugh is caught in another wash of pain, and I chug down two pills. Fang smirks, staring at me.

Nothing helped. The pain just grew worse and worse. At one point, Fang went on the computer and looked up 'Non-Medicine related Headache Treatments.' I forced to do a bunch of stupid, pointless things until I finally quit.

Now, we sat at the kitchen as I filled me hunger with coke and Special K bars. Suddenly, like an iron fist smashing at my head, I crumble to the ground. Fang's concerned face shook out of view, as bright colors replaced the kitchen. Numbers raced across my vision. I was only able to catch 14.7 and the letter B. The colors dulled into a maroon, as a cliff came to view. Large waves crashed against it, sending a spray hundreds of feet into the air. On the cliff stood a small figure. The face seemed smudged out. All except the smile. The wide, toothy, _creepy,_ smile.

I shook my head, and realized that I couldn't hear. I felt my shoulders being shaken, and a voice yelling in my ear.

"Max! Max!" it called.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing they have been closed. I laid on the kitchen floor, the Flock, Dr. Martinez, and the girl all looking over me. I smile weakly, trying to prove to them my sanity. Of course, sanity as a funny way of biting you in the butt.

_Hello, Maximum. Long time no see._

**Hey guys, new chapter is up! Hope you enjoyed. R&R, if you can, please. Also, I have adopted a new story. My first personnel chapter will be up either on Saturday or Sunday, depending on my schedule. Vote on my poll, please! Just a few more votes and I'll take it down. Thanks! Also, my indent key doesn't seem to work on fanfiction, as you can see above. How do you work it? I use it on my Word Document, but then it doesn't work. As always, read on and virtual cookies! (`~') **


	9. He Brings News

**He Brings News**

**Max's P.O.V**

I gulped down as the Flock continued to stare at me. Was I hearing things?

_No you are not, Maximum._ My eyes immediately darted to Angel.

"Get out of my head," I whispered.

"What?" Angel asked, her head tilted.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" I accused, lunging at her.

I don't care if she's my family; I had _enough_ of the Voice for a few lifetimes. Her innocent, wide blue eyes widened even more as my hand grazed her neck, before Fang had me caught in his arms. I struggled, while Fang held tight. I tried to relax, hoping he will let me go. Angel scrambled away, but Fang didn't release me, knowing all my tricks.

"Geez, Max," said Gazzy, unsure of my sudden attack.

"How about everyone leaves, hmmm? I believe this is between Angel, Max, and Fang..." my mom began, seeing the confusion and panic on my Flock's faces.

_And the girl._

_I'm not listening to you, Angel!_

"And the girl," I said, even though I felt I shouldn't trust Angel.

It's just; the whole situation seemed like a day ja vu. Didn't I have a dream like this once? I'm pretty sure the psychiatrists say when you confuse dreams and real life, you have lost it. Maybe I've dreamed up the Voice, looking for an adventure.

"Max?" Angel whimpered as soon as the Flock exited the room.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled, facing my palms down, shoving back my hips, causing Fang to let go of me.

"I'm not in it!" Angel begged, as my long strides closed the distance between us.

_ She's right Max. Do I sound like Angel? I'm sort of offended. _ I stopped short, listening to the deep voice coming from my head. Definitely not Angel's…

_Jeb?_

_ Hello._

_ Get out of my head or you will wish you died the day you were born._

_ Haha. Sure. Let's see how that works for you. Call me when you get here, I need to make sure I'm dressed appropriately._

Sarcasm sounded loud and clear from Jeb's obnoxious voice as it echoed through my head,

"I'm sorry Angel…" I started, but then caught myself.

What would I say? 'Hey, guess what? My voice is back, except it's not you, it's my evil father who wants to decapitate me. Yay!' I don't think she'll be too happy.

"…I had a headache," I muttered. "I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you cinnamon rolls, pepperoni pizza, and cola. How's that?"

Angel nodded vigorously, forgetting about my outburst moments ago. As she walked out the door, Fang placed his hand on my shoulder, his warmth soaking through my thin shirt. He nodded and walked to the kitchen. He returned to the room with a glass of water.

I gratefully gulped it down, and turned to towards the couch, knowing I'll have to talk to Fang any way, I come to face with a guilty looking girl.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "but may I please have some food?"

She stares at the ground, her weight shifting from leg to leg. Her thin cheekbones defined her face and her brown eyes stared guiltily at the hard wood floor.

"Of course," I answered, astounded by the question. "Just make yourself comfortable as Fang and I get food. I'm Max by the way, and you name is…?"

The girl looked up at me, hunger obvious in her eyes, yet a small amount of sadness entered them at my final question.

"I don't know," she whispered, her voice bell-like but dark from days of screaming in the School.

"How about you choose one," Fang suggested.

The girl thought for a moment, as she weighed the decision. She mouthed names, but I wasn't able to read her lips fast enough.

"Alida," she answered, her former weak voice becoming stronger.

"Alida… small and winged…" Fang murmured under his breath.

"How in the world do you know more than me? How do _both_ of you know what Alida means? Is there something I'm missing?" I asked confused on the sudden knowledge Fang had acquired.

"Don't you listen to the English teacher and her Name 101 Games?" Fang asked, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Don't _you_ understand I don't care what she says? Where have you been!? I'm genuinely offended!" I replied, laughing at Fang as he tried to control his laughter himself.

The girl smiled weakly as well as Fang and I walked into the kitchen to make some pancakes. Fang worked on the batter as I chopped up chocolate chips, careful not to overload. We wouldn't want Alida to have a sugar rush. Just to make sure, I gave her a little bowl of chocolate chips.

"You have chocolate?" Alida whispered in awe.

"Yup. Enough for 100 hungry Alidas to eat non-stop for three years."

Alida smiled a crooked smile, one that the scientists could never muster out of her without using drugs. It lit up the entire room, making the sun flooded room get even brighter.

Instead of diving into the bowl of chocolate, she gingerly took a piece and nibbled on it, savoring the sweet flavor. She licked her fingers clean as I walked back into the kitchen. Fang had whipped out an electric pancake maker and was waiting for the chocolate chips. I roll my eyes and head for the cutting board, dumping half the bag on the board. As I begin to cut the already small chocolate into tiny pieces, I feel Fang's breath on the back of my neck as his arm looped around my waist. I lean into him gently as I continue to cut.

_Dylan is better you know_.

_Shut it!_

Ignoring the very rude comments coming from Jeb, I chop up the remaining chocolates and hand them to Fang in a blue, plastic bowl.

"Thanks," he replied as he poured the final ingredient into the batter, stirred it, and poured the first four pancake onto the maker. Three for me, three for Fang, and two for the girl. Knowing we wouldn't be satisfied with only a few pancakes, I take out some bacon and begin to cut it.

"Wow there," Fang said, taking the knife from my hand. "We wouldn't want to poison our guest."

I roll my eyes and head to the maker, knowing no one can possibly mess up on taking out pancakes and moving them to a plate less than a few inches away. It just so happens, I took one out too early, two out too late, and another one dropped to the floor. All in all, Fang had to make another batch and shooed me from the kitchen.

_For a mother, you sure suck at cooking._

_ Thanks._

_ You're welcome._

_ The Flock still appreciates me, you know._

_ I'm not talking about them._

I ignored the final comment and plastered on a smile as I walked into the living room. Alida had managed to turn on TV. Upon looking around, I realized that Iggy had helped her. He and Ella were sitting next to Alida as her face was glued to the TV.

"Hi guys. Up for some chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked as I sat down next to them.

"Of course! Mmm… Who's cooking? Almost smells like Iggy," Ella answered licking her lips at the smell wafting in from the kitchen door.

"It's Fang," I replied.

"Wow, Max. That must suck having a _two_ boys cook better than you!" Iggy exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Alida smiled wide at Iggy who gently ruffled her deep black hair. Ella hugged her blind pyromaniac closer to herself and placed her head on his shoulder. The image looked so peaceful, it looked like it came right out of a storybook.

_This could be you, _Jeb implied.

_Shut up, Sir Blabs A Lot._

"Ready!" Fang called in from the kitchen.

We all scurried through the doors and raced to our seats. In front of us lay clean plates and neatly placed utensils. In the middle of the round, sleek glass table, lay a plate of steaming, thick pancakes. Small brown chocolate chips dotted the surface of the cloud-like pancakes. As soon as Fang sat down, like wild savages, we pounced on the pancakes. Everyone started with three, including Alida. Half-way through the chaotic thing we called eating, Fang silently grabbed a plate of sunny-side up eggs and some bacon. Before the pancake even reached our stomachs, we were already stuffing handfuls of bacon down.

After a swig from orange juice, everyone sat quietly at the table, enjoying the feeling of food in our bellies and smiles on our faces.

"Well, thanks guys," Iggy said, finally breaking the silence. "Ella and I better go. See you guys at Angel's pool around 3?"

Everyone nodded as Ella followed the blind kid out of the house and into the sky. The sky today was crystal clear, as if it had never seen a cloud and shunned those that have.

_Will you listen Maximum?_

_ This better be about bacon._

"Max…" Fang started, but he was interrupted when I put my finger up.

He immediately understood. If Alida found out I had a Voice in my head, she'd probably panic.

_Better._

_ What in the world can be better than bacon?_

_ That girl, Maximum._

_ What? Yes, there is a girl in the room! Fifty points to Jeb!_

_ No, I mean she is better than bacon._

_ No offense to her, but how?_

_ She's you daughter, Maximum._

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was really busy, so to make it up to the people that actually care about my stories, I will write a one-shot about Harry Potter. It'll either be out by tomorrow (a.k.a Saturday) or on Sunday. Vote on my poll, R&R this story and my other one, and eat Egyptian Pie! As always, read on and virtual cookies. (-:-::)**


	10. To Fall

**To Fall**

**Max's P.O.V**

I froze mid-step, getting ready to help Fang clear the table. Alida didn't notice as she sat down on the couch, digesting the food, while Fang was loading his plates into the dishwasher. We were too lazy to actually do the laborious task of doing the dishes.

_Haha._

_ I'm serious! Fang's the father! I can…_

I block out my father's voice, trying to ignore his words. Instead, I help Fang move the dishes. Alida stares gaping at the television as Fang and I discussed the weekend.

"Jack wanted to make Nudge's surprise birthday party set-up while she's at Gillian's house. I agree, but where should it be?" I asked as Fang put the leftovers into the fridge.

I absentmindedly spent the next our making calls and arrangements. All that remained on my mind were Jeb's words. So many times he had lied, yet something told me Jeb wasn't lying.

When the clock chimed 12 o'clock, I looked up. Fang wasn't there and neither was Alida. I was surprised that their departure didn't alert me. It was probably Jeb's words. As I walked into the kitchen to grab a granola bar, I see a note on the fridge.

_Angel let me take Alida to her pool. You can join us, or come at 3._

_ ~ Fang_

I smiled to myself as I grabbed the granola bar and opened it. I decided to join them. Quickly, I slipped into my green one-piece. On the bottom, right on my hips was a small, white, skirt-like thing. I lathered myself in sunscreen, grabbed my towel, and began to walk towards Angela's tree-house. Even though my digital watch said 12:46, Nudge and her new boyfriend, Jack were already there. Alida was in an inflatable duck splashing Jack. They were both in the pool, while Nudge was attempting to set out some food with Angela. They gave me disapproving looks for wearing a one-piece.

I rolled my eyes at them as I walked over to Fang. He was laying out on a blue beach chair in his black (obviously) trunks. His eyes were shaded under sunglasses. As I dropped my belongings on the chair next to him, Fang slowly sat up.

"What do you think of the girl?" Fang asked, nodding his head towards the pool. "For all we know she can be tracker for Jeb."

_Or our daughter._

"I don't know," I whispered.

Jeb was master of trickery. He sent orphans to find us once. Who says he couldn't send my supposed daughter after me. Fang seemed to be unsure as well. He shrugged indifferently.

I drop off my stuff and walk over to Angel and Nudge. Nudge was placing some chocolate chips ( sadly, not my mom's) in a bowl, while Angel struggled to pour lemonade into plastic cups. I grabbed the heavy, see-through pitcher and help her carry it up to the glass table.

"Thanks," Angel muttered, breathless.

I nodded in response as the white picket fence creaked open.

"Hey, guys!"

The Gasman, proud and tall, marches into the backyard. Even at age 12, he had shot up a few inches to be about 5' 6. He was less than a head shorter than me, and about a head shorter than Iggy and Fang. Those two had also grown, but by a few inches.

The Gasman raced across the backyard, in his green trunks. His wings were out before anyone could say 'Hi.' He rose into the sky until his wings tightened against his back and…

**_SPLASH!_** Gazzy lands right next to Jack, making a huge cannonball. The water sprayed outwards, soaking me.

"GAZZY!" I yelled, getting up, completely drenched and mad.

"Come and get me!" Gazzy called, resurfacing.

I ran forward and dive swiftly into the pool. Gazzy yelps and Alida and Jack break into a smiles. I gulp in the chlorine tainted water, feeling my lungs fill. Like a shark, I remain barely under the surface, chasing down Gazzy.

My long legs help me propel myself. Gazzy, circles around the pool, desperate to escape my wrath. As I gain on him, he dives down, but since he can't breathe underwater, it was short lived.

"Aah!" Gazzy screamed playfully as he scrambled onto a floaty bed thing.

I flipped it over, taking Gazzy with it. He laughed as I attempted to look mad. Soon, my angry look turned into a smile.

We all exited the pool to have some refreshments. By the time we had gobbled down the cookies (except for Alida, for she savored every bite), the rest of the flock (and extra) were here.

After the pool party, the Flock went to Wild Ginger, a small but tasty Chinese/ Japanese restaurant. We ordered our usual (15 Miso Soups, 5 different sushi sets, 7 green teas etc.) and sat at the bar. Although none of us were of age, it was the only place we could as sit in one place. I sipped by Coke, stuffing more sushi into my mouth as Angel discussed her study plans. Fang sat stoically by me, nodding every now and then at Angel's comments. His hand gently rested on mine under the table. My mind continued to wander, hoping to hear Jeb, but he was quiet. Nothing.

"Well?" Angel asked.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, being shaken out of my thoughts.

"Will you help me study?" she asked.

"Are you sure? You're only eleven," Iggy insisted

Angel stubbornly responded, "Yes. I am."

Max nodded, seeing no way to change Angel's mind. Angel continued to talk about her study plans, but Iggy interrupted her. He was putting our birthday surprise into action.

"I heard that the Reymonds are playing on Friday," Iggy suggested, casually rolling his sweet and sour chicken across the plate. "I got two tickets, so I thought you and Jack should go."

Nudge stuttered, "The Reymonds? Here? Squeee!"

The Reymonds were the One Directions of the mutant island. No paradise would be complete without a stupid boy-band. Woopee.

It was settled at the restaurant that Nudge would go to the concert. After saying our good nights, we went our separate ways. The sun is starting to set when we begin to walk back to our tree-houses. Crickets chirped faintly in the bushes along the dirt pathway. Fang walked by my side quietly. He practically blended into the dark night. His hand gently slipped into my hand. Alida was right behind us, barely on her feet. Fang, as we began our trek up the hill, picked her. We usually flew, but Alida had said she had only flown twice. Once in the school, and once on the way here. She rested her head gently on Fang's shoulder.

_Can't you the resemblance?_

_ Jeb? _

_ Of course._

_ Give it up! This is just one of your cruel experiments. Not my daughter!_

_ Really?_

Suddenly, a rush of bright color came out of the dark. I felt me feet crumble and an arm catch me. Slowly, the darkness turned to seemingly blinding light.

**Hey readers! Long time no post! Sorry about that, state tests, finals, and projects kept me quite busy. Not many people seem to care about that, but I know some do. Here it is, the next chapter of ****_The New Addition_****. Go on my friend's new fanfiction. Her username is Cookiemonster2001. Please read her new story! Oddly, she has more reviews in a week then I have in a month. Give me some feedback, and I hope that I can update ****_the Tale of Two Schools_**** soon as well. Anyone have any good Star Trek:2009 fanfiction recommendations? Read on and virtual ****_SOUP_****. \~~~/**


	11. Realizing

**Realizing**

**Max's P.O.V**

**Sorry about the slow chapter I recently posted. I needed to get the story along and I was really busy. Thankfully, school is over for me and I'll try to update. I will leave for some vacations and sleepover camp. Maybe, I will be able to update each story at least once before I leave. I'm not sure many people care. I do want to warn you, that this chapter may contain some… semi- inappropriate content. It's very brief, but important. Please, review! I need opinions and one review makes my day. Also, I have a poll up on which story I should update next. I have writer's block, but if people want me to update, I'll push myself to my limit. Also, review on my other story, ****The Tale of Two Schools****, because I need ideas. Thank you so much, valued readers. Also check out Lady Cocoa, emeraldvj, or Cookiemonster2001 for their amazing stories, which are better than my own. Thank you, so much!**

I should really visit a therapist or a physiatrist. I can't begin to imagine what they would say after I tell them about the past couple of days. If I told her about my Flock and my fight against the School, I would be put in a straightjacket. Even if the doctor him/herself was a mutant, they would look at me funny.

My head made contact with the ground, even though Fang's arm encircled my waist. All I heard was Alida's gasp and Fang's breathing, I see nothing but flashing lights and faint silhouettes, even though I should be out cold. You see, my little childrens, my anatomy is so messed up, that I can't even pass out when my head is throbbing from hitting the ground.

My mouth tries to form words but it refuses to comply. Nothing seemed to function except my head. I wanted to black out as the throbbing turned to extreme pain, as if a wrecking ball was slapping me. The bright light became so intense that the outline of Fang began to disappear.

At this point, I became couldn't decide whether or not I was dreaming or hallucinating. At first, the light narrowed to a single point. I immediately had thought I had died. Though I knew it would lead me to death, but I had the urge to just give in. It was like a bell-like voice chanting softly in my ear.

The light, almost like a rising sun, began to go up, until it was right above me. I looked down, but I couldn't see myself, only exponential darkness. The light grew until it blinded me. I seemed to float up out of murky waters and began to hear voices. I could see myself, but I could see everything. I could see my distressed and younger face.

_An out of body experience,_ suggested Jeb.

_What do you want?_

_ I want you to see something._

_ See what?! _**(If you've seen Star Trek, this will seem like a familiar line from Nero (: )**

Jeb stopped talking. I sighed and looked around the extremely familiar room. It was definitely the School, but I couldn't figure out the time. My entire Flock lay strapped to their beds. I take a quick count to see that Angel was missing. Was it truly four years ago?

_Watch closely, _Jeb commanded.

I was about to make some witty comeback when some scientist walked into the white room. He was rolling some cart in front him, it stacked with lab equipment. He rolls it up to a door on the other side of the room. He took a key out and unlocked the door. Nudge twitched in her medically induced sleep. The scientist pushed the metal door and walked in. I tried to follow, but something kept me in place.

He walked back out and grabbed handles that connected to my bed. The man wheeled me into the room and shut the door.

_What the heck is going on?!_

No answer. About 10 minutes later, the man walked out yet again and wheeled Fang in. I was bristling, my fists clenching. Another long, ten minute wait until the man finally exited the room. He wiped his brow and removed his surgical mask. It his two hands were two seemingly empty vales. Each one had a label on it.

In his left was one labeled 'Egg' and the other labeled 'Sperm.' Now, I'm not gonna go through the birds and bees, but we all know this is getting bad.

_That- that doesn't prove anything…_ I think shakily.

_Alright._

The scene changes, and I see a cage. The top is slightly higher than a large crate. I was able to move, so I peer into the cage. Inside, was I tiny, baby girl. She had short, silky black hair. Her innocent eyes stared down. They were identical to mine. A tear streaked down her face. Her skin was marked with bruises and angry scratches. Dark circles hugged her chocolate brown eyes.

_That's the same girl that you call Alida. Subject 14.7B was an astounding success._

I didn't even try to act mad. I just stared at my supposed daughter. I couldn't distinguish what I was feeling. What would Fang think? Would he even believe the truth?

_You must rest,_ Jeb commanded, reminding of the good ol' days when Jeb was my loving father.

_No!_

Instantly, my world went black. I'm getting _so_ tired of this.

Light shone through my eyelids. I didn't want to move my lazy butt from the comfortable bed. A thin blanket covered me, no thicker than a sheet of paper but suddenly that was too much. My headache returned and everything became too hot. My clothes felt like wearing winter coats in the middle of summer. I began writhing around as if I was having a seizure. A cool hand gently touched my forehead.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. Fang's hand gently pushed my sweat caked hair out of my face. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. My heart rate began to decrease and a wave of cold crashed onto me. Before I can recover from the sudden temperature change, the events of my dream come rushing back to me.

_It's just a dream._

_ We both know that it's not a dream._

Sadly, Jeb was right. I was almost 100% sure that Alida had my blood running in her veins. If I asked my mom to test our blood and DNA, I would receive the information that I already knew and scare my mom.

"Fang?" I whispered

He gently placed a kiss on my cheek and nodded into my hair. I use my elbow to try to sit up, Fang's hand on my shoulder. I catch a glimpse of Fang's room.

"Careful," he commanded, pushing me back down and hands me a cup of water. On the bedside table was a steaming bowl of soup.

I lean into his chest and began to shiver violently. My mind raced at the possible reactions of Fang. For all I know, he could shrug or leave forever. His emotions are still a mystery to me.

"Are you alright?" Fang asked as he hugged my shivering form.

"I had a dream," I tried as Fang handed me the soup.

I took a long, thoughtful sip, unsure of how to continue.

"It was about Alida."

Fang stopped stroking my hair and looked at me. I retold my dream to Fang, who remained stoic throughout the entire explanation. If it wasn't for his soft breathing, I would think he's dead. His eyes stayed fixated on the window across the room.

"Fang?" I asked after I finished retelling my dream.

He shook his head slowly as if every move was being carefully monitored. It was. Fang suddenly stood up, knocking me to the ground and quickly walked out of the room. I grabbed a windbreaker and followed him.

"Stop!" I called after him as he power-walked to the door.

A few quick steps build up his momentum enough to leap. He's in the air only a few seconds after me. That doesn't change the fact I can fly 200 miles an hour. Within seconds, I'm flying next to him.

"Please listen!" I commanded him.

He stopped flying forward and faced me. His eyes were a black ocean that flashed quickly with emotion.

Some days, he reminds me of a statue. Others, like earlier today, he's an open book, willing to smother me with unnecessary love and friendship. Iggy had once commented that he was like Spock, from Star Trek. Now, to those who don't know him, he's a Vulcan-Human hybrid. Vulcans are very logical and don't like to show emotions while humans can be more rash and emotional, thus making it hard for Spock to express emotion. At that point, I thought that Iggy, the new Trekkie, was out of his mind. Now… not so much.

Fang shook his head and answered, "Let me think," and flew off.

I stayed frozen, unsure of my next move. For all I know, Fang was subtly stepping out of our relationship. Maybe that was a good thing. Nothing happy seems to happen when we get into an intense relationship.

_He probably needs time,_ I mentally reassured myself.

_Dylan would be much more open,_ Jeb offered.

_GO AWAY!_

For once, Jeb shut up and let me think. I found no reason to float around and decided to return to my house. When I returned, the clock said 3:14. My stomach growled, but I wasn't in the mood to go out. I would risk the chance of seeing Fang.

Glumly, I grabbed a tub of ice cream and began to spoon the double chocolate fudge brownie into my mouth. Nothing like chocolate soothes the ol' heart.

** No cliffhanger! I couldn't think of one! I said most of my mind in the beginning. No virtual cookies, cuz Cookiemonster2001 raided my pantry, I would give you chocolate, but LadyCocoa ate all of it and soup isn't appropriate for summer. So….. read on and virtual…. stick? -**


End file.
